chasing dreams
by unsurded
Summary: Lucy Weasley's dream was getting to London, away from her brood of continually bickering magical cousins. One day, she did fulfill her dream, and while doing so she met Lorcan Scamander. —- LucyLorcan; 1K; Squib!Lucy. For Louise.


**author's note**:

So, hi everyone! I know...it's been a while, hasn't it? Precisely a little less than 4 months since I last wrote something for the Harry Potter fandom. I've missed this place :)

This is one LucyLorcan that I wrote in the span of around 5 hours because I just _needed_ to finish this, and I'm really happy I did. I'm not very happy with this, but still proud for actually pumping it out since it goes against LilyLorcan, one of my OTPs :)

This is for my FF!twin, LOUISE (_downstage_). It's her birthday today, and I swear she should be proud of me writing this. I hope this isn't too crappy for your taste, dear :)

anyway, here goes!

* * *

(chasing **dreams**)

-_lucylorcan–_

* * *

She was back home, hiding in her favourite spot when she heard them. It didn't come as a surprise but more as a last straw. It was her mother, her fatherand her uncle Charlie.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but Charlie, I just can't help saying this. Whatever we do, it's all hopeless. She isn't magical, I understand that part. That's not it — it's the fact that she's dumb. We've tried so hard to help her assimilate into a Muggle's life, but it just doesn't work. She's hopeless."

Her mother's words hit her and then she ran. Andshe didn't look back.

She walked for hours it seemed till a taxi stopped right besideher,

"Where to?" the driver asked. Her reply was instantaneous, but it sure wasn't definite.

"London. Anywhere in London."

/

London. The Big Ben, lights shining bright, the sun setting, couples kissing, all of that. She stood there amidst it all, wondering where the hell the taxi had taken her.

"It's Westminster Bridge," a small blonde giggled, answering her question. Lucy had never, ever been here. Sure, she'd been to London, to drop her damned sister or cousins at the freakin' train station, but her mother being her mother had not exactly taken her on a London tour.

Molly had told her about the city, and so had the others - Louis couldn't resist making her jealous, _could_ he?

It was so much more breathtaking than it had been when she'd seen it in her dreams. So much more exquisite, with iridescence just about floating in the air. It made her feel _free_.

/

An hour into her exploration of the _magnifique _city, she wondered what it would be to actually live there. She was at a pub by the Westminster Bridge and, again, didn't think the feeling of freedom could ever compare.

"Is it your first time in London, Miss?"

A voice jerked her out of her thoughts, and it was a moment before she answered.

"Yes. Yes, it's my first time here."

It isn't a complete lie, of course. But this was the first time she could say that she was actually _in_ London. For Lucy, King's Cross didn't count.

The lady who had asked her smiled. She was old-ish, not as old as her grandmother but definitely older than her Uncle Bill. The lady's grey hair glistened under the light of the pub, and Lucy decided that she was friendly enough and could be trusted.

"Well, I hope you like it here then, young lady. There's a lot of things you can see. Be sure to check out the West End."

/

The West End. Lucy knew that this was the place for her. The moment the words had been uttered, she just sort of _knew_.

She'd liked singing right from a single-digit age. Too shy, though, she'd been. Music came naturally to her, what with her mother being a graduate of the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts.

The resultant of a quick train of thoughts was that Lucy was glad not to be a witch, for once. If she had been one, her mother would most definitely have made her attend WADA. But in a way, that would have been good for her to get away from her brood of cousins and their continual drama.

Quick research in the Westminster area told her the train that she had to take for the West End. She was lost for a minute at the station, with all that Muggle money jingling in her pockets, but then she found her way with the help of random passers-by and large aluminium boards.

Waiting for a train to come proved to be more amusing than she would have thought it to be. It was a little after rush hour in the winter, and Lucy giggled to herself at the different kinds of people that made their way to the platform. She wouldn't be lying while saying that they were the most diverse set of Muggles she'd ever seen.

/

When the train finally arrived, she practically ran on to it. Muggle technology almost fascinated her and she was once again left looking all around.

"First time in an underground?"

She frowned upon hearing a man's voice ask her. What was it with Londoners asking her about her time in the city? She turned to her left to see a blonde around her age lightly smirking. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she was pretty sure she'd seen him before.

Her eyes then flew to his pocket where she saw a fancy stick sticking out. A wand.

"I know you."

It was a statement; and something told her he knew exactly who she was.

"You do."

Then there was a game of them staring into each other's eyes — they were both green-eyed — and then a few moments later the eye contact was broken when she looked away.

"Who are you?"

That was an unexpected one on his part, she was sure. He just smiled at her.

"Search your brains...you've known me for longer than you think you have, Lucy."

She was silent for a while and the sound of the train seemed to be the only thing she could hear.

"What do you know about the West End?"

She wasn't sure why she asked him — she didn't even know his name, right? Heck, they hadn't even had a proper conversation.

"It's a great side of London. That's all," he was doubtful, but later added an afterthought. "I would like to see a musical once, though."

"I want to see _Phantom of the Opera_."

She didn't say it to anyone in particular, but her face did turn red as her hair with Mr. Stranger's next words.

"We could go together."

She was too shocked for a coherent 'yes' or a coherent 'no'.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Wow." She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Yeah."

He grinned, and she wasn't sure why, but a shy smile escaped her lips. The train jerked to a stop, and he stood up, still smiling.

"Well, this is my stop. Here," he handed her what she perceived as a business card. "These are my contact details. Give me a call when you feel like going for _Phantom of the Opera_, okay?"

She watched him leave and tuned to the piece of paper in her hands when the train's door had closed. Along with a Muggle cellphone number were the words:

_Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander  
Auror trainee  
Ministry of Magic - 2026_

* * *

Please don't fave without reviewing, thanks!


End file.
